Gordon
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor=Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor=Kerry Shale |uk/us_voice_actor= |other_voice_actors= |name=Gordon |title=Gordon the Big Engine |nickname(s)=*Gordon the Big Express Engine *The Shooting Star *Shooting Star Gordon *Lazy Bones *Fat Face *Galloping Sausage *Big Engine *Falling Star *Little Brother *Big G |gender=Male |country=*England *Island of Sodor |affiliation=*North Western Railway *The Main Line **Henry **James **BoCo **Bear *Steam Team **Thomas **Percy **Edward |relative(s)=*Flying Scotsman *Gordon's brothers *Mallard *Green Arrow *Spencer |basis=GNR Class A1 Pacific |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Gordon is a big blue express engine who works on the Main Line. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother. Gordon is also one of the fastest and strongest engines on the Island of Sodor and his main task is to pull the "Wild Nor' Wester", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to him feeling superior. Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. But despite his pompousness he is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He also has a great hate of goods trains, though not to the extent that James does. Gordon’s philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth series, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, Gordon still sometimes doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race against Spencer as he is only a "back engine" and a "waste of steam". He soon stopped belittling Edward for good after being tricked by Thomas; he learned his lesson and apologised to Edward, saying that he promised not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Despite the way he treats Edward sometimes, deep down, Gordon deeply cares a great deal about Edward and the other engines on the railway. This was especially shown when he was very upset after he learnt that Edward and Henry moved out of Tidmouth Sheds to sleep elsewhere for their own reasons, thus indicating how much he missed them. Sometimes, Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as James, Percy and Sir Handel have discovered. As of the twentieth series, Gordon seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Henry over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Steam Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Henry with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Henry for the predicament. Despite being labelled as one of Sir Topham Hatt's more sensible engines, he can act senseless if prompted, which is quite often. Technical Details Basis According to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, Gordon is the experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Gordon was built at Doncaster Works in Yorkshire. Once the first batch of A1 Pacifics appeared in 1922 Gordon would have more than likely have been reclassified A1/1 - the '/1' indicating he is slightly different to the rest of the class. Gordon, being an experimental engine, never received a number and was never put into regular traffic, he was only ever used on test runs. Owing to various problems Gordon was rebuilt in 1939 at Crewe. Sir Topham Hatt and Sir William Stanier worked together to rectify these problems - everything under the running board is of Stanier's design while the running board itself is that of Sir Topham Hatt's. In both the Railway Series and television series, Gordon is depicted with a Fowler tender. His valve gear is similar to that of the LMS Stanier Pacifics in the illustrations, but in the TV Series, he and Henry share the same valve gear. According to his Meet the Contenders video, Gordon is an LNER A3 Pacific in the television series, just like Flying Scotsman and his other siblings. As "The Shooting Star", Gordon's appearance is based on a streamlined Pennsylvania Railroad K4 (Hank's class), specifically #3768. GordonBasis.jpg|Gordon's basis Livery Gordon is painted in NWR bright blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted in GNR apple green with white and black lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the sixteenth series episode, Bust My Buffers!, Gordon received a yellow and black hazard stripe painted bufferbeam akin to Den's. In The Great Race, in his streamlined form, he was painted in a lighter shade of NWR bright blue with silver, red and dark blue lining instead. His number was still painted on the sides of his tender in yellow, but instead was smaller and surrounded by a dark blue circle. Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Free the Roads (does not speak) *Chucklesome Trucks Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK) *Kerry Shale (US) *Kenta Miyake (Japan) *Bernard Demory (France and French Speaking Canada) *Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway) *Tetje Mierendorf (Germany) *Dafnis Fernández (Latin America) *Leo Richardson (The Netherlands) *Sławomir Pacek (Poland) *Nir Ron (Israel) *João Carlos Guerra (Brazil) *Salvador Serrano (Spain) *Karacsonyi Zoltan (Hungary) *Pasi Ruohonen (Finland) *Denis Bespaliy (Russia) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia *Gordon is named after a rude boy that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. *One of Gordon's models was on display at Nitrogen Studios, but is now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Three of Gordon's face masks, one laughing, one shut eye, and one disgusted are now owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. *The Halloween Engine in the eighth series episode, Halloween, was recycled from one of Gordon's scrap models. *Gordon's upset face is used for Boulder in Rusty and the Boulder. *In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Gordon is called Johnny. From thirteenth series onward, Gordon has been referred to with his original name. *According to the Rev. W. Awdry in the book The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, the reason why Gordon has square buffers is because not long after he got his new safety valve following the events of The Three Railway Engines, he was showing it off and not paying attention to his surroundings. He crashed into the end of the "Big Station" at Tidmouth, damaging his buffers and had to go to the Works to have them replaced. The only buffers available were long, square ones, which Gordon despised at first, but soon got used to them and became proud of being the only engine on the railway with square buffers. Then Henry had a similar incident to Gordon and got square buffers himself (explaining the illustration error in "Thomas and the Guard"), now the subject of buffers offends Gordon greatly when mentioned to him. *As of Big World! Big Adventures! and the Twenty-second series, Gordon is one of the four remaining engines from the Railway Series to be part of the Steam Team and Gordon and Thomas are the only members of the Steam Team to be the exact same colour. *As of the CGI series, Gordon's catchphrases are "Oh the indignity" and "Express coming through". *In the first series, Gordon had a winch that was first used to tow Percy, mounting over his centre lamp iron and front coupling. However, it disappeared after its second use, which was when he used it to rescue Thomas. *Gordon, Henry, Thomas and James are the only engines to appear in every special. The latter three, however, are the only ones to speak in every special. *From the first series to the twelfth series of the television series, Gordon had at least two face masks: disgusted and yawning; that were never shown on-screen. *He is the oldest member of the current Steam Team. *Gordon's whistle sound was used on Henry in the eighth and ninth series. Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters